


Halloween Perruno

by TwinsNightray



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Kon es un hombre Lobo, M/M, Semi~Au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinsNightray/pseuds/TwinsNightray
Summary: Kon no tiene problema con los Wayne, realmente con nadie. Pero no es muy fanático de que la atención de su pequeño novio sea para alguien más. Viene Halloween y eso significa viaje y por esta vez no quiere dejar al menudo cuerpo en casa.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Perruno

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para hace unos meses para #ElÉden, grupo maravilloso de FB sobre DC.

—¿Sigues juntándote con el hijo de Bruce Wayne? —

Escucha atentamente, ojos dorados encontrándose con los azules de su vecino, sonrisa burlona en el rostro así que Bart solo asiente con calma y suavidad, manos apretando las correas de su mochila, un pequeño mohín empezando a formarse.

—Ya casi es día de brujas, ¿Van a salir otra vez de la ciudad? —no quiere sonar ansiosos, pero sabe que el sentimiento se le escapa en la voz así que solo se mueve en un pequeño vaivén mientras sus ojos se entretienen en sus agujetas. Ve la sombra del mayor entrar en su espacio personal y se le atora un poquito el aire.

—No es que me guste ir a la granja, no soy mi hermanito—

No necesita moverse pues es el pelinegro quien le toma del rostro y besa suavecito su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y sus labios; es lento y suave y Kon nunca le pide más que eso, nunca lo ha hecho en todos esos meses juntos. Y lo hace sentir cómodo, aún y cuando tiene miradas encima, aún y cuando escucha risitas.

Los Kent y los Allen han sido vecinos desde hace unos años, desde que Barry había logrado quedare por fin con los papeles de adopción de Bart. El vecindario era tranquilo y los vecinos increíbles. Y así el rubio había conocido a los Kent, con Louis siempre por delante, cuestionando que les hacía falta a él o el bebé , ayudando en lo que pudiera aún y cuando ella llevaba su pancita de embarazo; le seguía Clark, ayudando aquí y allá, siempre llevando a tras él a Koner y después a Jonathan.

—Te voy a extrañar, pero me la voy a pasar con Tim. A él le gusta cuidarme, y siempre me lleva a comer hamburguesas de las que prepara Dick—

Hay más besos de por medio, risitas bobas del pelirrojo mientras el mayor gruñe por los celos que le causa Drake~Wayne aún y cuando también es su amigo, por los celos ante la forma en que su primo y su esposo lo miman, por los celos de que pueden compartir con Bart Allen esos días en los que vuelve a ser el niño de 4 años que llevaba casa por casa a pedir dulces.

—¿Sabes? Puedo pedirle permiso a papá de que este año nos acompañen tu padre y tu—

Se arrepiente un poquito de sus palabras cuando los ojos ajenos se vuelven oro líquido de la emoción pero lo olvida -olvida todo de hecho- cuando le besan largo y profundo para dejarlo parado a mitad de la banqueta. Quizá, probablemente, su padre ya sepa de su asombrosa metida de pata.

———————————————Δ—————————————

—Solo hay una regla, no salir después de las 10 de la noche, por favor. De ahí en más se pueden pasear como gusten, y bienvenidos a la granja Kent—

Y al final habían terminado todos ahí, recorriendo la vieja granja, tomando las indicaciones de Clark como regla absoluta, como la única ley en lugares; porque los Allen eran así, aun siendo un cúmulo de energía infinita respetaban la autoridad ajena.

Era divertido, ayuda aquí y allá, preparar las comidas, cantar las canciones de los padres de Clark, andar entre los grandes girasoles con Louis, reír con todos los chistes, dormir hasta tarde mientras se cuentan cualquier experiencia que les venga a la mente.

—¿Kon?, ¿A dónde vas? —son las 2 de la madrugada y lo ha sentido removerse de su costado, calor dejando de quemar a su lado y espantando el sueño un poquito—¿Kon?

No hay respuesta así que lentamente sigue sus pasos, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aun cuando está un poco indeciso de ir afuera de casa. Sus pasos son suaves y cuidadosos, llegando al campo de girasoles, un poco encogidos en sí mismos.

—Papá dijo que no salieran después de las 10—

—Por eso te seguí, esta regla también aplica pata ti, ¿No es así? —

Lo que sigue son risitas suaves mientras se recuestan en la tierra fresca, gruñidos escapando cada tanto de la boca del mayor, siendo cada vez más constantes y fuertes. Y a Bart le sabe extraño porque cuando más lo escucha de esa forma es cuando Tim o Jason lo llenan de regalos. No resiste la tentación y busca sus manos, tensándose un momento al sentirlas diferentes, en su mente hay miles de pensamientos, uno más caótico que el anterior, encimándose uno sobre otro mientras se concreta la idea de correr hacia la casa.

—Si regresas, papá se va a dar cuenta que desobedeciste.. —escucha suave, voz rasposa que lentamente muta a algo completamente animal y es ahí cuando por fin Bart se digna a mirar a su derecha, corazón deteniéndose un segundo antes de ser apresado contra un cuerpo aún más grande de lo normal.

—¿Por esto el señor Kent nos quería en casa?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿No quieres aullar?, ¿Vas a comerme? —cuestiona a mil por hora, manos paseándose por la espalda ajea, sujetando un poco aquí y allá. Recibe solo chillidos y jadeos, respuestas mudas porque Kon ahora solo podría mover las orejas y la cola; Bart lo mira desde abajo, ojos azules brillando a la luz de la luna y le parece lo más hermoso que ha visto a sus cortos 13 años. Siente las manos (o garras) ajenas pasearse por sus caderas y apretar todo lo que puede; sabe que va a dejar marca y eso le gusta.

———————————————Δ———————————————

Le gusta el tiempo suficiente -unas horas, a eso le sabe-, porque cuando los encuentran ambos están castigados pero aun así Clark explica con calma y lo más sencillo posible que son una familia de hombres lobo, que Loius sigue siendo un humano, que las lunas de Octubre es la que más poder e inestabilidad les da y por eso la granja era el mejor lugar. Hablan sobre ciclos lunares, balas y cazadores, hablan sobre anclas, sobre manada; hablan y hablan aun y cuando los Allen paren desmayarse en más de una ocasión.

—Entonces.. ¿Vas a transformarme si me muerdes?, ¿Por eso nunca pasamos de los besos?, ¿Por eso siempre te escondes en mi cuello? —Bart vuelve a hablar hasta por los codos media hora después de la comida y eso anima a todos ahí.

—Si no te muerdo en la luna llena no; no pasamos de los besos porque aun eres un niño, los dos lo somos y sí, me gusta oler tu perfume natural—Kon sabe que su pequeño tiene miles de dudas y se las está conteniendo pero está bien, es su bebe aunque solo tengan un par de años de diferencia.

Y si, son hombres lobo, de esos que saludan a los vecinos y se dan vacaciones y Bart Allen puede presumir que por primera vez no es alérgico a dormir abrazado a un canino.


End file.
